


Winter Date

by EthanStrangeNygma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon? Don't Know Her, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship Ziva David/Abby Sciuto, Self-Indulgent, Shannon is Jethro's best friend here, Snowball Fight, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanStrangeNygma/pseuds/EthanStrangeNygma
Summary: Tony and Jethro's first date is cute and snowy.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David/Abby Sciuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Winter Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this when it snowed for the first time that winter, about 2 weeks ago, and I forgot to post it. Everyone on this show is gay, for real.  
> Also this is pure fluff and self indulging.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony had been pacing holes in the carpet in front of his closet for the past 20 minutes. He glared at the clothes, nervously twisting his hands. Why was clothes choice so hard when it came to dating?  
He was startled by his phone pinging.  
  
 **_Tony’s gay panic support group._ ** **_  
_** _Movie nerd (Tony DiNozzo)_ _  
__Bubbly goth (Abby Sciuto)_

_Ninja (Ziva David)_ _  
__  
__Bubbly goth : ready Tony?_ _  
_

_Movie nerd : No. How do you pick clothes for a date with the love of your life?_ _  
_

_Ninja : by not overthinking it, dumbass. It’s cold, so slap on your black jeans, that cute dark green sweater, and your warm trenchcoat._ _  
_

_Ninja : The jeans that highlight your ass, if possible._ _  
_

_Movie nerd : How do you know they do that?_ _  
_

_Bubbly goth : everyone does. C’mon get ready and drop that phone._ _  
_

_Movie nerd : yes ma'am._  
  
He grabbed said clothes and put them on. He looked by the window and smiled. It was the first snow of the winter, and all Washington was covered in a thick white blanket.  
“Perfect for a first date.” he thought as he made his way to the bathroom. He carefully styled his hair, despite knowing he would be wearing a beanie. His hands were shaky with excitement and nervousness. He was brushing his teeth when his phone pinged again.  
  
 ** _Angry bossy boy_** ** _  
_** _LJ Gibbs_ _  
_ _Tony DiNozzo_

_  
__LJ : Still on for the park?_ _  
_

_Tony : Of course. I’m about to leave home, see you there? Might not text since it’s so cold._ _  
_

_LJ : Fair enough. See you there. To the fountain._  
  
He quickly finished everything, put on his coat and left.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jethro had been feeling restless all morning. It was a miracle he had been able to sleep the night prior given the amount of caffeine in his body. Shannon smiled at him, sitting on the bed.  
  
“Look at you, being overexcited for your first actual date.” she said, looking at him fiddling with his sweater.

“It’s actually happening.” he whispered, a little smile on his face. It grew when his mind flashed him a picture of Tony. Shannon got up and stood in front of him, looking at him through the mirror. Jethro rested his head onto hers, hands on her hips.  
“I like him.” she said.

“Haven’t even met him yet, though?”

“Yeah, but if he’s able to put that smile on your face, I can only like him, Jeth.” That made him smile wider.

“He’s been putting it for a while now…” That much was true. Tony and Jethro went to highschool together, and he had immediately gotten a crush on him. It had taken him three years to ask him on a date, and Tony had seemed so happy when he asked that it got his hopes up and couldn’t get them down.

“I know, handsome. When do you leave?”

“He just left his own place, so I’ll go in about 5 minutes, I think. Is my outfit good enough?”  
He was wearing grey jeans, a blue shirt, and the dark blue sweater his dad had given him for Christmas.

“You look handsome Jethro. I’m sure he’ll love it.” Shannon brought him his leather jacket, beanie and scarf. “C’mon. I’ll wait here.”

“Ok. Bye Shann’ love you!”

“Go get him tiger!” He laughed as he ran down the stairs.  
  
He walked to the cafe in front of his building. He took his usual and the very complicated order Tony got every morning. How he could drink such a sugary thing was lost on him. He climbed in his truck. He headed to the park, carefully holding Tony’s cup on the passenger seat.  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony stopped by a cafe on the way, taking his order and a large black coffee before heading to the park. 

Saying he was over excited about that date was an understatement. He has had a crush on Jethro since he first looked in his eyes. They had Abby as a common friend, and since then, their groups had pretty much mixed to form another one. Three years since they started hanging out, so Tony had given up any hope of ever dating Jethro. So he went into shock when, one morning, Jethro had blurted out :

“Do you want to go on a date?”  
He had happily accepted and here he was, wandering in the cold air of DC, coffee in hand and heart already pounding. He cursed himself, knowing he had forgotten his gloves on the kitchen table.  
  
He reached the park and immediately spotted Jethro.

“Gibbs!” he called out, walking towards him. The man waved at him, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“I brought you coffee.” they said at the same time as they reached each other. They both blushed and exchanged cups, fingers lingering slightly more than needed. They sipped in silence, warming their hands on the cups.

They threw their cups in the trash.

“Wanna walk around a little?” asked Tony. Jethro nodded. 

They walked around the park for a while, making small talk as they went. Tony was in the middle of telling a story, when he felt a cold splatter on his face. He looked at Jethro, who couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“You messed with the wrong snowball maker, Gibbs!” He said. He grabbed a handful of snow and threw it, effectively hitting Jethro square in the face.  
He burst out laughing and took off running, as Jethro threw another snowball at his head. They played like that for what felt like hours, and when they finally sat down on the edge of the fountain, they were out of breath and dying laughing. 

It started snowing again as they caught their breath, and Tony took a deep breath. Despite the cold, he felt Jethro brush his fingers against his, and laced their fingers together. Jethro scooted closer, avoiding Tony’s gaze. He knew he wouldn’t resist kissing Tony if he looked. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Those big green eyes and red nose and perfect looking lips…

“How about we get ourselves warm?” asked Tony “I know a very cool spot. Let me make a call.” He untangled their fingers, much to Jethro's disappointment, and called someone. He was back less than two minutes later and held out his hand to him.

“C’mon, Gibbs. Let’s get going.”

“Jethro. For you, Jethro.”

“Then call me Tony.” they both smiled bright. Tony led him to a cafe, not letting go of his hand, and as soon as they were in, he was handed a key. They went through 3 flights of stairs and got into a little room, warmed by a fire, with a set of dry clothes waiting for them. There was a big window with a table next to it.

“I had to guess your size.” Tony said, handing him one of the sets of clothes. “You can tell me if it’s too large. You can change here.” he pointed him to a little bathroom on the side.

“Tony where…”

“Questions later. Go change or you’ll catch your death.” Jethro did as he was told, for once. He changed while Tony changed in the main room. When he got back in the main room, Tony was sitting on the large windowsill, looking out the window. Jethro settled opposite to him. He put their clothes to dry in front of the fire place.

  
“Where are we?” he asked.

“Old friend’s cafe. I’ve known her for years, and asked if we could have that room for the evening.” answered Tony. “It… It’s my favorite place in the world. I just feel so safe here, you know?”

Jethro nodded. The place exuded safety and warmth. They were sitting in silence when they heard a clanking sound coming from the wall. Tony got up and opened a little door on the wall, revealing a freight elevator with a large plate inside. 

He carried the plate to the table, and Jethro could smell the distinct scent of hot chocolate made with real milk. 

Tony sat back down next to him, settling against a wall and spreading his legs.

"Cuddles?" he looked at Jethro with pleading eyes. Jethro smiled and came up to him, back and head against Tony's chest. They looked through the window at the snow falling down outside, in silence, one of Tony's hands resting on Jethro's stomach. Jethro laced their fingers together and chuckled when he heard Tony's heartbeat speed up. 

"It was perfect." Whispered Tony, nose in his hair. "Today. Thank you, Jethro."

"Thank you for coming. I… I didn't think you'd come."

"I've dreamt of this for so long. Wouldn't let that chance pass." Said Tony with a small, genuine smile.

A few minutes of silence passed, and Jethro sat up to face Tony.

"Can I kiss you, Tony?"

"Anytime Jethro." 

It was chaste and shy at first. Just a press of lips against lips. When they parted they were still flustered, Tony cupped Jethro’s cheek, smiling at how warm it was.  
  
“You’re way too cute when you blush, Jethro.” He laughed when Jethro actually turned beet red at that. Jethro leaned in and they kissed again. Tony felt that his heart was going to burst out of his chest and smiled into the kiss. They spent some time like that, kissing and smiling at each other. They were disturbed by Tony’s phone ringing. Tony fished it out of his sweatpants pocket.

“ **_Tony’s gay panic support group._ ** **_  
_** _Movie nerd (Tony DiNozzo)_ _  
__Bubbly goth (Abby Sciuto)  
_ _Ninja (Ziva David)_ _  
_**_  
_** _Ninja : Tony you’ve been gone for a little more than four hours and we’re kinda getting worried about you and your lungs._ _  
__  
Movie Nerd : I’m fine don’t worry. Still with Jethro. See ya.”_ _  
_

He turned off his notifications.  
  
“It’s was Ziva. Abby and her are worried about me.”  
  
“They didn’t know you were with me?”  
  
“Of course they did, but it’s been 4 hours and usually my dates are much shorter, and I bring them home.”  
  
“And with me..?” Jethro felt a little puzzled and sad at that. Was he not special enough for Tony to bring him home?  
  
“With you, I wanted it to be different and special. And also, I think Ziva is about to make a move on Abby, finally. And I want to leave them as much time as possible alone together.” He looked up to Jethro. “Ziva has been in love with her since we’re 12. Abby as well. So yeah, I just want them to have the privacy they need for a first date.”  
“You wanted it… to be special for me?” Jethro felt his heart burst.  
  
“Well yeah. You know, I’ve always had dates with people I didn’t know much and that barely knew me. You actually know me Jethro. And you deserve to have a special date, because you’ve always been special to me.” Jethro buried his face into Tony’s chest to hide his burning cheeks. Tony laughed and ran an hand into his hair, making Jethro smile.  
  
When they got out of the cafe, their lips were slightly swollen red, it was about midnight, and they were laughing about one of the hundred sailing story Jethro had. Jethro drove Tony home, holding his hand all the way there. They sat there in silence for a while.  
  
“Stay?” asked Tony.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Stay for the night. I don’t want you to leave. We don’t have to do anything I… Please, just be here.” Tony was kind of stuttering, fidgeting a little.  
  
“Hey, Tony. It’s ok. I’m staying with you, if you want. I’ll just tell Shannon I’m not going home.” Jethro stroked Tony’s cheek tenderly. Tony smiled. Jethro let go of his hand and dialled Shannon.  
  
“Hey Jethro, I hope you have a plan for the night.”  
  
“Called about that. Why you say that?”  
  
“Well, they didn’t plow here. There’s about 8 inches of snow here. The truck won’t go through that.”  
  
“I’m staying at Tony’s.”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“I’ll tell you everything tomorrow, promise.”  
  
“You bet you will!” Jethro laughed at that. “C’mon, go get yourselves somewhere warm before you die in the old ass truck.” they hung up. Jethro and Tony made their way into the building.  
  


When they entered the large apartment, everything was silent and dark. Tony turned on the hallway light. Abby’s bedroom door was open, Ziva’s closed. They took off their shoes, hung their coats and made their way to Ziva’s bedroom.  
  


Tony smiled as he spotted the girls sleeping, cuddled up to each other, a bowl of popcorn almost falling off the bed. The TV was still turned on, showing the menu of a DVD. He silently made his way to the remote, turning the TV off before saving the popcorn. He led Jethro to his room and they were both soon crammed into Tony’s kind of tiny bed, kissing softly. The kissing turned into a make out session, even if it didn’t want any further than some caresses. Tony buried his head into Jethro’s chest and they fell asleep like that.  
  
Ziva was the first one to wake up, but woke Abby up when she got up. They silently made their way to the living room. In the hallway, they spotted a pair of shoes that weren’t theirs. They looked at each other with a big smile and made their way to Tony’s room.  
And here they were, Tony and Jethro, pressed together, Tony being spooned and firmly held against Jethro’s chest. They giggled, and it woke Jethro up. He glared them out of the room, burying his head right back into Tony’s hair. 

Abby smiled and they left them alone, closing the door behind them.

They’d have time to talk about it later, they could let their boys enjoy their first morning together.


End file.
